


Don't cry baby

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cravings, Dorks in Love, F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lena's cravings are too much





	Don't cry baby

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 coffee

For Kara, watching her wife pregnant with her child was something out of this world. Lena offered Immediately to carry the baby.

Always grateful, Kara took the responsibility to fulfil every craving her wife had...well until one that was dangerous for the baby.

«I want coffee!!!» Lena whined

«sorry babe, but if I give you coffee now, you would want coffee everyday»

And against every chance Lena Luthor, the last good Luthor, the powerful bussiness woman who has made crumble powerful men started to cry...like a toddler.

Kara Danvers-Luthor the strongest woman alive froze in sight of her wife. The mother of her future child was upset and she couldn't help her. The blonde felt like crying too.

«ok...ok...I'll bring some coffee not too strong but this is the last time, understood?»

Lena stopped crying instantly and smiled. Kara flew out the window to buy a latte or something...

Funny thing was when she arrived with said drink the smell of it brought nauseas to Lena and finally couldn't drink her coffee

«I'm sorry baby, I know you wanted your coffee»

«Nah...it's for the better...could you bring me a mango?»

«of course, everthing for you and the little one


End file.
